Job Change
Job Changes allow a character to obtain new job classes. Job changes are made for all characters. Each character has a total of 4. So far, Mari and Dio do not have all four classes released on the North American server, while only Mari and Dio lacks a fourth class in the Korean server, and Dio lacks the remaining two classes on the Korean server. The second, third, and fourth job change can be obtained by buying the specific mission scroll from the Academy tab in the shop and completing the quest given. The level requirement to begin the 2nd job mission is 20, this requirement is 30 for 3rd job, and 40 for 4th job. Job missions must be done in order, and thus one may not skip to any other job without completing the previous job mission. The exception for all the levels is Dio, who must begin the 2nd at 35. Dio is currently the only class that "stacks" upon another. Because of this, he uses both previous and newer abilities simultaneously. Second Job Change Quest How hard the second job change quest is depends on the scroll bought. If players bought the GP scroll, then they need to collect 300 fragments of the second job weapon and 10 Seals of Gaikoz, Nephilim Feathers, or Swords, depending on the character. If players bought the Cash scroll, they only need 10 fragments and 1 Seal of Gaikoz, Nephilim Feather, or Sword. To obtain the fragments, players need to kill monsters from the Marsh of Oblivion to Gaikoz's Castle. The only way to get Gaikoz Seals, Feathers, or Swords is to kill Gaikoz in Gaikoz's Castle on 3 star difficulty. Completion of the quest awards players the beginner weapon, which is a level 20 weapon, and for some characters, a hairstyle helm. The Cash job change scroll reward will be the same beginner weapon and hairstyle, if any, that they would obtain from the GP Mission. A simple strategy is to run Gaikoz's Castle for the Seals/Feathers/Swords until all 10 are obtained, while running Marsh of Oblivion for the remaining fragments, the obvious, easy choice. If the party is strong enough, Marsh of Oblivion can be replaced with Forsaken Barrows or Forgotten City, or even going back to Gaikoz' Castle. For Dio, however, he must perform three different missions, similar to the 4th job advancement. He must hunt through Kamiki's Castle for 50/10 Certificates of Health and head through Temple of Fire to kill 12/1 Mini Fire Golems and 3/1 Basilisks. Next mission requires 50/10 Certificates of Health in the Temple of Fire and kill 6/1 Liches and 3/1 Gardosens in Hell Bridge. Lastly, he must collect 50/10 Certificates of Health in Hell Bridge and venture to Kaze'aze's Castle to kill Kaze'aze once. When completing the first two missions, he is rewarded with 5 of each HP Potion (L), MP Potion (L), and Mystery Potion (L). The last gives him 5 SP Reset Cards, the obvious training helmet (strangely, its rare, not common) no weapon, and an event Crystal. Third Job Change Quest Third job change quests are considerably different from the second job change quest. It requires a scroll from the shop as well. The items players collect vary depending on the class. For example, Aegis Knight requires different items to obtain from Warlock. However, what remains the same are the dungeons that a player must go to obtain the items. Players must go through Temple of Fire, Hell Bridge, or Kaze'aze's Castle, with an exception for Lass, Arme, and Ronan, who must go to Partusay's Sea (Lass) and Kamiki's Castle (Arme and Ronan) as well. The advancement requires 3 items from Gardosen in Hell Bridge, 3 items from the Basilisk in the Temple of Fire, 10 items from Mini Fire Golems in the same dungeon, a Peacemaker from Kaze'aze of Kaze'aze's Castle, and 50 Medals of Honor from winning in PvP. For Lass, however, he collects 3 items from Mini Ice Golems in Partusay's Sea and 3 items from Mini Fire Golems of the Temple of Fire, replacing the ten things from the Mini Fire Golems and the three things of the Basilisk. Arme goes through Kamiki's Castle to defeat Kamiki for 3 of her items, replacing the ten items from the Mini Fire Goelms. Lastly, Ronan must collect an item from Kamiki of Kamiki's Castle, replacing the Peacemaker from Kaze'aze. The cash mission requires players to collect only one item from Gardosen and 1 Medal of Honor from PvP. Upon completion of the third job change quest, players will obtain the beginner weapon for that job, along with a hairstyle, with the exception of Arme, who receives a hat instead. Note: Currently, Aegis Knight's mission became bugged. It was accidentally mixed with the 2nd phase of Abyss Knight, swapping with '"50 Medals of Honor"' to '"Kill 15 Paradoms".'' Fourth Job Change Quest The fourth job change quest consists of three parts, and requires a scroll as well. The next scroll in order is given immediately after turning in the previous one. The job change is awarded upon turning in the third scroll. The fourth job change requires players to go to the Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor for part one, with the exception of Arme and Lass, who must go to Kaze'aze's Castle instead, Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on part two, the Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor as well for Arme and Lass, and Battle for Bermesiah on part three. Any "Practice Journals" can be obtained from any mode (including Trial Forest, the shortest dungeon), and any "Battle Certificates" are rewarded from PvP Wins. The first two parts give out 5 Large HP Potions, 5 Large MP Potions, and 5 Bonus Lives, while the third part gives a helm and a training weapon with the job change. In pre-releases, an quest requiring 50 of a weapon's fragments from monsters contributes a 14-day accessory of the weapon is given, within the exception of Rama, who never had a fourth job accessory, and Prime Knight who requires 10 fragments of existence (given off after a dungeon completion, not from monsters) while giving off a 14-day signboard. If the job change was made before the event ends, a permanent accessory of the weapon is given within the exception of the Rama's Vajra and the Prime Knight's Soluna, whom was not crafted in NAGC. Also, Prime Knight had only given two accessories prior to completing the advancement yet they were temporary. During the time of the 4th Job's release, a character Crest was distributed to whomever obtained the said Job during the event with the exception of Rama who had to do a 4th mission instead. They are Hero of Bermesiah, The Light of Nations, Crest of the Grand Magnus, Shadow Master, Nature's Guardian, Legendary Abyss Knight, God's Delegate, Protector of the Gods, and God's Knight. '''WARNING!: Whatever happens, do not delete part 2 or part 3. Doing so will glitch up as it is not possible re-obtain the 1st one. If either parts are deleted, send a 1:1 Support and ask the developers to fix this problem. Other Versions In other servers of Grand Chase, the job change missions and level requirements are different. With the exception of the Korean server, the levels are 5 for 2nd job change, 20 for 3rd job change, and 30 for 4th job change. The job change mission in the Philippine server is different. The GP 2nd job mission needs a level of 5(this level is for the Cash type too) to start and its requirements are 300 2nd job weapon fragments found betwwen Outer Wall of Serdin and Marsh of Oblivion, and 10 Orc Lord Medals from either Orc Lord or Black Fairy Queen at 3 stars. The GP 3rd job mission needs level 20(level also for the Cash type) and starts at collecting 50 Medals of Victory, 5 or 10 Anmon Scout Pocket Knives in Gaikoz Castle or 3 or 5 Gaikoz Dices or Swords and 1 or 5 Partusay's Ruby and clear Temple of Fire 3 stars once without dying once. The GP 4th job mission starts at level 30(this level is also for the Cash type) the and spans requirements from Partusay's Sea to Hell Bridge and some Medals and Journals, and the particular monsters to kill for the requirements are Armor Lobsters, some types of Mongbans, Kamiki, Mini Fire Golem and Mini Ice Golem, Basilisk, Dark Mages and Hell Liches, and Gardosen. The amount and type of requirements are different for each character, for example, for Amy's 3rd job change she needs 50 Medals of Victory, 10 Anmon Scouts Pocket Knives, 1 Gaikoz Sword, 1 Partusay's Ruby and clear Temple of Fire as stated above, while for Arme's she needs 1 Gaikoz Dice plus 3 Gaikoz Swords instead of Pocket Knives and still retains other requirements too. The job change mission in the Korean server is completely different, however. The levels for the job change missions are 26 for the 2nd job change, the 40 for 3rd job change, and 50 for the 4th job change. Also, all job change missions are done in 3 parts, similar to the original 4th job change missions, thus spreading out the items needed to complete a job change. Changing Classes Players can "change" classes, so to speak, by wielding the job weapon. For example, if players equip a staff for Arme, then they will be able to use her 1st class, Magician. If they equip a lamp, however, then Arme will then "change" to her 3rd class, Warlock. The exception is Dio, who uses a soul reaver for both classes. Players must have the weapon needed, along with the job change mission completed, or they will not be able to use the class. The weapon also must be at the same level or lower as the character or they cannot wield the weapon. If the character is not equipped with a weapon, however, the character will wield a seemingly "wooden", "dull", or "inferior" version of the first job weapon, depending on the character. Trivia *Certain weapons, such as the "Moonlight Ssanggeom", "Pegasus Ssanggeom", "Crystalline Ssanggeom", and the "Moonlight Tryfing", are actually lower levels than the initial job advancement. This is because foreign servers started the advancements at lower levels than in NA, and these four weapons were misplaced. *Strangely, Rama and Prime Knight was not given a 4th Job Accessory. *Originally, Prime Knight did not have a crest until the Gladiator Skill Tree was released. Category:Jobs and Classes Category:Quests